Petit meurtre entre amants
by JessSwann
Summary: Post OST, après s'être échappée de l'île où il l'avait abandonnée, Angelica retrouve Jack sauf que….


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou à tous voici une petite histoire écrite sur le thème du crime passionnel, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…. Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Petit meurtre entre amants**

Angelica serra la poupée à l'effigie de Jack entre ses doigts. Cette fois, elle le tenait. Il ne lui échapperait pas. Le souvenir de ce qu'elle s'était forcée à faire pour convaincre le capitaine des contrebandiers de l'emmener encore bien présent à l'esprit, Angelica avança dans la taverne sinistre de Port Elizabeth.

Bien sûr il était là.

Les yeux d'Angelica dévorèrent la silhouette séduisante du pirate et elle se surprit à sourire à la vue de son torse à demi découvert par une chemise qui tenait plus de la loque que du vêtement.

Jack Sparrow.

Les doigts d'Angelica se refermèrent à nouveau sur la poupée qu'elle gardait précieusement sur elle et elle observa le visage du pirate alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans son sale visage de traitre menteur.

Rien.

La poupée était inefficace. Bien sûr elle s'en doutait déjà, après tout, si la magie avait encore été présente dans son Jack de chiffon ce dernier ne serait pas là, occupé à rire et à courtiser des putains. Non si ça n'avait dépendu que d'elle, Jack aurait un bras en moins et une pointe acérée dans ses bijoux de famille.

Angelica soupira à cette pensée et avança un peu plus.

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir le regard du pirate se troubler alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elle et ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'il s'adressait à elle d'un ton détaché.

« Je vois qu'un imbécile s'est laissé prendre à tes pièges. »

Angelica sourit.

« Et je vois qu'une idiote s'est laissée prendre aux tiens. » Répondit-elle en jetant un regard éloquent en direction de la putain qui tenait compagnie à Jack.

Ce dernier sourit vaguement et Angelica, agacée, poursuivit.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il avait la syphilis ? C'est lui qui me l'a transmise. » Ajouta-t-elle en montrant à la fille une marque qu'elle s'était faite en se cognant un peu plus tôt.

Les yeux de la putain s'écarquillèrent et elle se leva en toute hâte.

« OH ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de gifler Jack de toutes ses forces.

Le pirate encaissa le coup avec un flegme né de l'habitude puis se tourna vers elle.

« T'étais vraiment obligée de lui dire ça ? » Soupira-t-il d'un ton blasé.

Angelica se contenta d'un sourire et se laissa tomber sur la chaise vacante.

« Je t'en prie fait comme chez toi, » maugréa Jack.

Angelica lui arracha la bouteille qu'il tenait des mains et Jack soupira.

« Comment tu as réussi à quitter l'île ?

- Des tortues de mer, » répondit Angelica, pince sans rire.

Jack sourit brièvement et se pencha sur elle.

« Ah oui ? On dit qu'elles sont en rut en ce moment…. »

Angelica ne réagit pas à la provocation et sourit.

« On dit aussi que ce n'est pas le cas du capitaine Sparrow. »

Jack se crispa et Angelica lui renvoya un sourire.

« Je ne vois rien ici susceptible de me plaire. Tentat'il.

- Les tortues ne partageaient pas ton avis. Grimaça involontairement Angelica.

- Elles sont perverses hein, » sourit Jack.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Jack baissa les yeux sur son ventre.

« Deux mois… Rapide pour un accouchement.

- Je pourrais l'avoir perdu, » rétorqua Angelica.

Les lèvres du pirate s'incurvèrent et il lui tendit la main.

« Je te promets d'enlever mes bottes. »

Cette fois Angelica sourit franchement, toute rancœur envolée. Jack était ce qu'il était mais il restait Jack. Et elle avait toujours eu du mal à lui résister.

_**Deux heures plus tard**_

Jack siffla entre ses dents.

« Doucement avec les bijoux de famille. »

Angelica releva le visage.

« Si tu ne me donnes aucune raison de te mordre, je ne le ferais pas.

- Bugger, » marmonna Jack avant de gémir.

()()

Exténuée mais heureuse, Angelica reposa sa tête sur le torse de Jack.

« La rumeur était fausse, tu es toujours en rut. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Jack sourit et caressa ses cheveux.

« Et toi toujours aussi entreprenante, trésor. »

Angelica leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa.

« J'étais sérieuse sur l'île Jack.

- Mmm ? »

Angelica soupira et noua ses doigts aux siens.

« Je t'aime. Pourquoi crois-tu que je te pardonnerais toujours sans ça ? »

Un sourire satisfait se forma sur les lèvres de Jack et il caressa d'une main nonchalante ses cheveux épars.

« Tout comme moi Lizzie, depuis toujours et à jamais. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix somnolente.

Angelica se redressa, furieuse.

« Lizzie ? »

Brusquement arraché à sa torpeur post coït, Jack cligna des yeux.

« Hein ? Lizzie ? Où ça ? »

Angelica pesta entre ses dents.

« Nulle part !

- Ah….

- Jack…. Qui est Lizzie ?

- Personne. » Souffla le pirate.

Angelica grinça des dents et se souvint des dernières rumeurs.

« Lizzie ? Elizabeth Swann ? C'est à elle que tu penses quand tu es avec moi ?

- En fait c'est Turner, ne put s'empêcher de grimacer Jack. Et c'est juste que euhhh on est à Port Elizabeth alors….

- Alors quoi ? »

Jack déglutit.

« T'as pas envie d'un rhum plutôt ? »

Angelica le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se levait. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Jack il n'avait JAMAIS été fichu de retenir le nom du port où il se trouvait. Sauf ce soir. Une vague de rage la submergea et elle se força à prendre un ton calme.

« On dit qu'elle est jolie.

- Oh elle l'est, une beauté mortelle, répondit Jack en les servant.

- Elle est brune non ? » Lança Angelica.

Jack se retourna, les verres à la main.

« NON ! Elle est blonde, elle a le teint pâle des anglaises et une bouche charnue, magnifique, douce… » Soupira le pirate.

Cette fois Angelica laissa la rage l'envahir tout à fait. C'était déjà trop que Jack se trompe de prénom mais qu'en plus son sexe se tende comme il le faisait alors qu'il lui décrivait une autre femme ! Sans réfléchir elle saisit son épée et la planta dans le ventre du pirate. Jack recula, abasourdi.

« Tu aurais pu m'embrasser avant, souffla t'il.

- Je t'ai fait l'amour ! » Ragea Angelica, trop en colère pour saisir la portée de son acte.

_**Dix Minutes plus tard**_

Angelica retint un sanglot à la vue du corps du pirate sans vie.

« Jack, je regrette, je t'assure… »

Le silence lui répondit et elle se pencha vers la poupée d'un air songeur. Peut-être que si….

()()

Will regarda avec ahurissement Jack monter à bord.

« Oh…. Marmonna le pirate. Finalement elle m'a eu…. »

Will le fixa, circonspect.

« Quoi ? Que s'est il passé ? »

Jack soupira et lui passa le bras autour du cou.

« Tu vas rire… Tu peux pas me damner au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non….

- Ah tant mieux, donc j'étais avec Angelica, une belle fille, des gros seins tout ça et…. »

()()

Le hurlement de rage de William brisa l'air et fit écho à celui qu'Angelica avait poussé un peu plus tôt en voyant ses efforts pour ranimer Jack rester vains.

« Bugger, marmonna Jack. Faudrait vraiment que j'arrête le rhum. »


End file.
